


Anchors

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, brief mention of Stiles/Malia, character study I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Peter thinks about how he and Stiles got together and how Malia fits in and how they fit together.





	

When Peter enters his apartment it takes only a moment before he knows he’s alone. Of course, the fact that all the lights are off, is a clue as well. And Stiles had texted that he’d miss dinner and to eat without him.

But it’s nice sometimes to be able to sit in the dark, empty apartment and think. Peter leaves the lights off and relaxes on the couch enjoying the quiet. It’s not often quiet in their apartment; even out of college and supposedly mature, Stiles is still a whirlwind of action, noise and scents.

He’s not sure exactly how they got together, himself and Stiles. It’s been a few years now when Stiles was back from college for the summer.

There was hunting to be done, as there’s always something that needs hunting in Beacon Hills. Stiles and Peter were assigned to do research, (as usual) because Stiles is a weak little human and Peter can’t be trusted during a fight. There wasn’t a lot to research, of course. Peter and Stiles both knew what was in the preserve, and what’s going into neighborhoods attacking small animals and also small children. It’s a band of fairies and they’re not the sweet little things like Tinkerbell. Scott, of course, didn’t want to kill the fairies, thinking he’d be able to talk them into leaving. Good luck with that.

One night they took it upon themselves to launch an attack against the fairies and captured the fairy queen. Peter wanted to kill her outright, but Stiles convinced him to only break a few tiny bones (fairies heal like werewolves do) and tell them to leave before they capture and kill their entire band. With their queen screaming and thrashing in the werewolf’s hand, her second agreed and they left, Peter escorting them beyond the territory borders. Scott would be proud -- there was no killing; although he wouldn’t have approved of how many bones were broken.

After their hunt, they go back to Peter’s apartment to clean up and make sure their stories match. They’ll give Scott and the pack a slightly edited version of events with much less torture and much more negotiation. They’re both happy and joking and Stiles said, “Damn, I can’t believe we did this! The ones who are always exiled and _we’re_ the ones who got rid of them. I’m so happy, I could kiss you!”

“Okay,” Peter answered. He’s always liked this boy, liked his brains and his bravery and his spicy scent.

Stiles went deadly still and Peter smiled and shrugged like it was a joke. Like they could both joke about this.

And then Stiles went into his arms and kissing led to more kissing and led to the bedroom and somehow, for some reason, Peter was lucky and this boy became his, as surely as he became the boy’s.

 

Initially, there was some awkwardness with his daughter, Malia. After all, Stiles and Malia were each other’s first love and first lover. It was in the past, in the past by years when Peter and Stiles got together. And there had been others since that first love. Stiles went to Berkeley and had whatever adventures he had there. Away from the small town minds who weren’t able to understand his fast mind and snark, he was actually popular. Or popular enough to date and hook up as much as he wanted. Malia was reasonably popular, too, going to the local community college, taking fewer classes, still trying to catch up with what she missed during her years as a coyote.

But they kept a connection, talking and texting during the day and of course Stiles would come home most weekends.  There was some yelling when Malia realized that Stiles and Peter’s relationship had become intimate, which was to be expected. Malia yelling, “He’s my father! You’re my ex-boyfriend!” and Stiles sputtering while Peter just shrugged and enjoyed the floor show. Maybe he wasn’t the most supportive boyfriend, but honestly, it was between the two of them.

Malia had said that Stiles is her anchor and for a bit she felt that he needed to be with her to be an effective anchor. Peter explained to her that an anchor doesn’t need to be by you physically. It doesn’t even need to be a person, and for a long time his anchor was revenge. After that, after he got as much revenge as he could, his anchor was the memory of his family. His family wasn’t perfect, and he was often treated like the black-sheep of the family, but they were his.

And now, he has to say that Stiles is also his anchor. And somehow strangely enough, Malia is part of it, too. Well it probably makes sense - his mate and his family. He chuckles and smiles in the darkness, hearing the quiet jingle of keys outside the door.

“Peter?” Stiles calls out, entering the room. “You home?”

“Why is it dark in here? Turn on the lights,” Malia says, pushing Stiles behind her as though she needs to protect him from something.

“In here,” Peter answers quietly, waving his hand.

Stiles turns on a small table lamp, casting a warm glow over the room. “Why are you sitting in the dark? Everything okay?”

“It’s creepy, stop doing it,” Malia says, flopping into the armchair by the couch.

“Everything’s fine.” He waves Stiles over to the couch, putting his arm around his shoulder when his mate sits next to him. He pushes his nose in Stiles’ hair and gently kisses his temple.

Malia snorts and says, “You’re both gross.”

“You missed us, admit it,” Stiles says and turns his face for a quick kiss.

Peter shrugs and smiles, looking at this new family. “Maybe just a little.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this made more sense when I was thinking about it, not sure I like it, but...


End file.
